New: Fate All War X
by xDesta
Summary: Redo of Fate All War. Following the plot line after the Unlimited Blade Works. Discover the adventures of Rin and Shirou through their ups and downs in the Magic Association. Rating will change after a few chapters
1. Prolouge

**….Part 1**

* * *

><p>It was 5am in London and in one small room in an apartment there where two people sleeping side by side. Though the initial position was that they both faced the wall since it was decided that they share the bed, even after the other party insist on sleeping on the floor, since there was only a single one and it was cold sleeping on a stone floor especially during winter which is the very season right now, they both somehow ended up facing one another with the girl sleeping with her thighs entangled with the legs of the boy and were both snoring loudly.<p>

A somewhat normal scene one would likely to observe on two 'deep sleepers'.

The peaceful scene would have continued if not for a noise that came from the alarm clock.

*Ring*

*Ring* *Ring*

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Ugh…Shut up…"

Voice full of annoyance weakly stated by the girl resounded in the room as it tried to reach out of the alarm which was placed on the drawer which was on the right side of the bed.

Unaware of the obstruction she felt when she tried moving her body more to the left side she insisted on reaching out.

*Ring* *Ring* *Rin-Click*

Finally succeeding on stopping the alarm she planned on returning to sleep and once again hugged her pillow (the boy) only to be awakened by another groan which she heard on her right side

"Mmgh…"

"Mmm…?"

Finally opening her eyes which gave her a hazy sight at first she froze momentarily and every nerve in her body woke up instantly. A blush crept up her pretty face as she noticed the position they were in with her hugging the other party albeit a little tight. The large space between them that was present last night was now gone.

Suppressing an urge to scream she snapped out of her thoughts once the alarm clock rings loudly again. She finally noticed the light passing through the edge of the black curtain which was a little bright. Turning her head to the wall clock she saw the time and screamed.

"SHIROU WE'LL BE LATE!"

A pair can be seen running through the corridor of the third floor of a dormitory with their clothes in a slight mess. Both were Japanese teens with their hair slightly dishevelled.

With a piece of bread in his mouth he inserted his right arm in his black and white jacket. He had a brownish red hair with specks of white at the edges, golden-brown eyes with a serious face that matured slightly over a year. The name of this young man was Shirou Emiya, an orphan of the Emiya household, career magus, and an aspiring hero of justice.

The girl running alongside him wore white shirt and black skirt both covered by a large red jacket which reached her knees having jet black hair with one side being tied by a ribbon and on the process of tying the other side for a twin tailed hairstyle, aqua blue eyes and a pretty face which had a worried look. Her name was Rin Tohsaka, heir of the Tohsaka family, a Japanese lineage of magus, career magus, goal was to make the name of Tohsaka renowned and recently to guide and help Shirou into not dying in an early age because of his attitude of always putting other people before himself first.

"You should've waken up earlier, you know I'm a heavy sleeper right?"

Sighing the Rin looked at Shirou with a disappointed face as if saying 'It was your job'.

"I can't help it I was tired since there were many customers yesterday at the restaurant. You made me run through the city also for picking up your jewelry right? I lost my way two times and had to run around the whole city since the pawnshops were far away from one another"

Rin suppressed the urge two smile wryly after remembering her unreasonable request to Shirou yesterday though she also can't help it since she was arranging their enrolment to the magic association academy which was one of the most important things.

After hesitating a little she began to speak albeit turning her head the other way

"…Hmph bear with it, you're a man right"

Her face was slightly tinged with a pink color.

Shirou couldn't help but sigh

The reason for the rush of the pair was because today was their very first exam in the academy. Before entering the academy a magus would undergo long procedures but this was one of the two most important parts when entering the academy. Its importance was for both the examinee and the association which backs up the university since for the examinee he/she will know the degree of their skill so as to effectively know which or what to learn. As for the association it is to keep datum about the magus taking the exam. It is more for security as to learn how powerful a magus is and if he/she isn't breaking any rules implemented by the association itself.

The association itself was consisted of three branches which was build to help in developing magecraft. It was also built as a barrier for the people called magus to the ordinary people so since limited people could only know or have knowledge about magecraft.

Arriving at the stairs they met with their neighbour who was an old woman named and exchanged greetings which had already been a routine. 1 month had already passed since they began staying here in London at this dormitory. There were many eventful happenings that had already passed and yesterday was finally the day that they can tell themselves that the two had finally settled down.

Arriving at the first floor of the dorm both had log out with a smile to the attendant of the dorm.

Finally exiting the building an intersection could be seen.

Across them was a restaurant were they both work during the night as their part-time job as an extra income for their studies since Rin was a scholar in the academy.

Going to the right road would lead to the city of London. It was a huge place compared to the Fuyuki city and after a month of going in and out of it the would still lost their way from time to time.

Lastly, leading to the right road which was going uphill was the national museum of London which was the front of the magic academy where the Clock Tower was located, the main branch of the association.

Upon checking the time on her analouge wrist watch Rin stated with a hint of both impatiance and excitement

"Hurry Shirou, we need to be there by 8 am!"

Shirou could only smile wryly in reply to the young lady beside him as he to felt the excitement building up somewhere inside him

The two energetically walk up-climb the hill with their bodies bathing at the morning sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>….Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>The two entered the National Museum upon arriving atop the hill. Going through the reception desk they were given a special ID different from the usual one which were given to visitors who were not magus or not visiting the association.<p>

After thanking the receptionist then proceeded towards the second floor of the museum which leads to the 'National History Section'. Replicas and Statues of different heroes, evolution of different things can be seen as they passed through the third section of the National Museum.

Though it was a sight to admire for the normal eyes of an average human a magus like the two can notice the originality of those that were posted especially for Shirou who was an expert in Structural Analysis of Magic for the things displayed in the museum are mostly made for only the outside appearance especially the ones with the long history.

Different Swords, Battle Axes, Halberds, Spears and other medieval weaponry could be seen on the right side of the corridor and paintings of different heroes and a human size replica of them could be seen. The two just smiled after passing through a certain hero with blond hair holding the famed sword of Excalibur remembering certain memories of their past year in Fuyuki City.

At the end of the hallway a right turn could be seen but was blocked by a security guard dressed in a slightly different way than the normal guards roaming across the whole museum. At his back was a place with tapes obstructing the way that had 'Construction Underway' printed on it. A barrier can also be felt upon closing in to the guard which served as a security for the entrance.

"This place is under construction kindly use the other way available at the lobby after you turn left"

It was stated in a monotonous voice that one would receive a chill in their spines since it was like a human skinned robot which was in front of them, though for the two they were already used to it after having gone back and forth at the academy especially having a hard time finding this exact place if not for the help of some of their acquaintances.

The two just placed their ID at the desk of the guard which then glowed slightly before the guard lowered its head in a bow and muttered "You may pass"

As they were told the two walk onwards.

A curious critic who saw the unusual scene walked towards the guard the same as the two. It was because two teenagers were just given the right to pass a restricted area which lighted the doubt, curiosity and envy of the man. He adjusted his eyeglasses and look at the guard with dignity.

"Hmm excuse me can I also see what is on the other side?"

Just for a second the eyes of the guard glowed slightly and the dignified look of the man vanished in a mere second and turned into empty glazed eyes.

"I see"

Nodding off to nowhere he turned right back towards the center of the floor.

Smiling the two then turned to the right and entered an elevator which then led them into the basement of the museum which was the real entrance of the magic association academy.

The lounge of the magic association academy can be described in one word, Grand, pure white room with white glossy marble tiles with gold linings covered by red carpets designating the walkway towards the other room and to the reception desk.

Paintings of different famous magi could be seen portrayed in the wall of the surrounding room and a large iconic bust could be seen in the middle which has a clock, wand and a sword which was the main symbol of the association.

Arriving at the reception desk that Rin and Shirou have gotten to know after going in and out of the academy for the almost the whole past month they smiled.

"Good morning Crea, we're here to take the exams for the entrance"

Crea greeted them back, smiled and nodded to the two as she began typing away the computer desk. Though most magus were known for being unknowledgeable regarding the current technology mostly due to their pride as a magus the association doesn't implement that and like Emiya Kiritsugu, the father-in-law of Emiya Shirou, as long as it would bring more progress they don't limit their selves with only magecraft.

The sound of typing of computer and small talk of other people of the lounge resounded between Shirou, Rin and Crea.

After a few more seconds of silence she smiled and turned back towards the two. Handing a piece of card she began applying mana on to it as she passed it.

"Here are your passes for the exams, do not lose it and as you can see written in there are your names, ranking and other important information. It will just be a piece of junk for those who don't have mana since you could only see this data when you apply some prana into it"

The card was the size of a normal school ID with the color of grey glossily shining as if boasting itself as being 'New'.

_Name Nationality_

_Rank Address_

_Titles _

_Origin_

Such things were imprinted onto the card after it was passed to Rin, it then faded away much to the surprise of the two even after the explanation of Crea.

"It fades depending on how much prana you have poured into it"

"Thanks Crea" both of them muttered and slightly bowed to the English lady at the desk. Nodding in appreciation she continued her explanation.

"By the way, the test will start in around 10 minutes at the main coliseum located at the deeper most part of this first basement floor. Should you rush now I think you would arrive there at around 6 minutes from know"

"Wah…wah-I-f-forgot"

Losing her composure Rin suddenly grabbed Shirou's hands and started a sprint which was not expected for a young lady like her.

"Thanks for everything Crea we need to go"

"Uh, thank you"

Having given no time to speak Shirou could only mutter small thanks which made Crea laugh slightly.

"Hehe that doesn't mutter it's my job, anyways good luck you two"

Crea waved her hand to the two even though she had already known that her voice hadn't reached the pair. Well she knows that they will both pass since to pass you only need to learn how to control prana. In all history of the magic association no one had ever failed in going in as long as he/she is a true magus or knows the basics of manipulating prana.

* * *

><p><strong>….Part 3<strong>

* * *

><p>*Huff* *Huff*<p>

"Hmm"

While Rin was out of breath Shirou could be scene composed even after the long rush since even though for a small build he had trained his body well in order to move the way he wanted to. Rin could only look at Shirou with the eyes that implies annoyance and a bit of admiration.

Realizing these cause a slight shade of pink in her face which caused her head to turn away unconsciously.

"It seems we've arrive on time, haaa that was tiring"

Shirou finally heaved a large sigh and slightly bent his back stretching.

"D-Don't state the obvious, mouuu I think I need to start exercising"

"**All examinees please proceed to section 1 for briefing the exams will start in 30 minutes after the attendance had been checked, please do not cause any disturbance for a faster progress"**

The two were cut off of their thoughts and finally they noticed that there were a large number of people in the area. The coliseum was huge enough itself giving the typical Roman Coliseum feel or where battles of gladiators usually happen.

They were at the entrance of the coliseum which in the middle had raw land. The oval shape coliseum was divided into sections numbering from 1 to 6. At their right side which was the right side of the entrance was the section one.

A booth could be seen in stand and different kinds of people were standing here and there with some in groups, in pairs or solo. It was like a scene where one would see on a fieldtrip. Though all people here were mostly composed of old people and the only young ones were Rin, Shirou and around two to three more.

Going towards the crowd of people the two proceeded towards the both. They received different kinds of looks but most were of annoyance maybe because of their age.

"Youngins of today shouldn't enter immediately, Hmph I doubt they could do more than the basics"

An old man with white hair muttered in his breath as he looked towards a young child who was alone in the crowd. The look he gave was that of annoyance and discrimination.

It was a tradition to only enter the academy when one had already mastered a single specialization of magecraft. Rare were that who mastered them at a young age and mostly comes from people who had lineage in their family as a magus especially since not all people had lineage in their family as a magus and only discover magecraft due to luck or tragedy.

Of course Rin comes from the long line of family of Tohsaka and though the comment was not directed their way she couldn't help but rebuttal for feeling insulted. Normally she would just let those comments slides but not when it talks about her skills and maybe it was due to the excitement that she replied almost unconsciously.

"The academy is for all magus to study and of course to expand our knowledge. Well old people should just stay at home or else their bones would ache"

Rin muttered it in a low voice though enough for those around her to hear it and it was obvious where it was directed.

"W-What did you say!?"

"Huh? You just heard me right?"

"Oi Rin don't start anything now"

"Don't stop me Shirou, prideful people like him brings shame to all magus"

A build up in tension in prana could be felt among the crowd which was dispersed like a circle with Rin, Shirou and the old man at the little. Glow could be seen starting to build up in the old man's hand and the same red and black flare could be seen building up on the tip of Rin's finger. Though Rin doesn't want to hurt anybody especially since after hearing Shirou she had already realized her mistake but it was not herself to back out on this that was why she continued building up a Gndr Shot.

_Fraga_

A black ball was shot towards their center which builds up a cloud of dust. An announcement was made after that.

"**I said! DO NOT CAUSE ANY DISTURBANCE, FALL IN LINE!"**

Standing at the center of the cloud of dust was a lady in her twenties having red-violet hair which the two knows full well. Their free loader for their past year and was like another family to the two.

Shirou and Rin having forgotten the event a few seconds ago could only mutter in surprise after seeing her. The last time the three saw each other was at the airport after arriving here in London.

""Eh!?""

* * *

><p>AN

Here it is, finally got the motivation to write again, please review to boost my motivation to write more. This was written in a slight rush since I just recently reviewed the typemoon family again. This is a redo of my Fate All War since I didn't liked how it turned out and the first person point of view is not what I wanted.

Too much characters introduced was one of the reasons of the redo and I can't catch up to the old one, I'll do it slower this time and wouldn't stress myself in writing and releasing chapters

I'll do this on the ideas that will suddenly pop in my head so I need to review my motivation so I won't suddenly stop

Hope you like the chapter

Review, Favorite , Follow


	2. Chapter 1: Fate Reunion

Chapter 1: Fate Reunion

* * *

><p><strong>….Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>""Eh!?""<p>

Rin and Shirou could only stare at the woman standing at the middle of the cloud of dust. In her hands was the floating 'Fragararch', a mystic code with a power on par with a noble phantasm, emitting sparks and glowing brightly.

What shocked the two was her appearance after having been missed for a month.

Her last statement was that she would find the source of observer that was sent to her during her last mission which she believe was the purpose was not only to 'observe'. Coming from her old line of family such interest in her mystic code, 'Fragararch', was not a zero.

That was also the first time that someone had stalked her.

Basing on these statement and for not appearing in front of the two for almost a month they had both concluded that she had gone on a new journey.

Now, it was shocking to see her here in the magic association. Even though the two had considered this possibility it was still very low since the 'observer' was said to be coming from an opposing faction of the magic association.

*Silence*

Aside from those options the most shocking thing was her appearance.

She was the same yet different. The aura given by her was still the same. Calm, calculating, righteous were the things one would think when one saw her, though pretty she gave a more of a mature appearance which made her unapproachable like Rin, but looking at her now one would say beautiful.

Many from the observers both men and women held their breaths when the dust settled.

Standing in the middle was a mature beauty that no one recognized except for the two Japanese teenagers. Well not everyone would know her name since she was not that famous even though she came from a long line of magus in her family. But even Rin and Shirou were shocked seeing her since her old shoulder length hair was let grown and even this small thing gave a serious change in her image. The old pretty face change to one stunning beauty.

Her name was Bazette Fraga McRemitz, the freeloader of the house of Emiya for the past year. A close friend of the two and was like an elder sister to them. After being betrayed by the fake priest in the last Holy Grail War she could only wonder why she was alive. But surviving the betrayal and losing position in the war didn't stop her from doing her job. She sealed the magus named Matou Zouken who was using witchcraft which the magic association hadn't have any record off. Deeming it inhumane and having the permission of the association to judge as she see fit she killed Zouken which led to the freedom of a girl named Matou Sakura who was apparently the lost sister of Rin Tohsaka.

Well one thing led to another which caused them to be as close as a family but the main reason for her staying with the two for the past year was that for safety purposes until she let herself be healed. When the command seals were forcefully removed from her, all her magic circuits were damage to the point of being unusable. Maybe due to her hereditary trait in the family, the 'God Holder', which was until now a mystery that follows the concept of the noble phantasm of Hercules the berseker was the main reason for her recovery and of her survival when any ordinary magus was sure to be killed when command seals where forcefully removed, if not killed but crippled.

Even when they returned back to London her circuits were only about half as useful as it was before.

Ignoring the crowd after she finally stopped the commotion her very stern expression turned into a somewhat tired one. Upon seeing the two the ball in her hand flew and goes in the silver tube strapped at her right shoulder and she shakes her head side to side and sighed.

"Honestly, I was wondering what all this ruckus is about? And here I am seeing you two? So who was it?"

Rin finally snapped out and could only laugh a little while scratching her blushing cheeks. And after that she bowed an apology.

Looking at Shirou who was still staring at Bazette with a mouth slightly opened, Bazette could only chuckle while anger swelled from somewhere within Rin. She then kicked Shirou which snapped him out and blush as he scratched the back of his head.

"Eh-a I-Im sorry, L-Long time no see Bazette-nee"

Confused of his own words due to following shocks he received one after another he couldn't deliver his speech properly.

It was the same supposedly for Rin after seeing Bazette's new appearance but maybe due to Shirou that her composed self returned immediately.

"Well what do you say for yourselves?"

"Hmph he started it!"

Finally remembering the incident a minute ago, still not backing down, Rin crossed her arms and began tapping her feet impatiently as she looked at the other way. This was a new side of Rin that she showed after finally gaining what was something like an older family. Of course her strong front was still shown to Sakura and sometimes Shirou but this new attitude was like her old self when she was still a child with her father.

Bazette looked at Shirou with a look of curiosity as to what happened and a little sight that gives the feeling of 'help' to which he could only shake his head as if to give up.

She sighed as if also giving up and smiled a genuine smile when one reunited with their old friends or families.

"Well please let it slide. There are many other people with more difficult attitude here so I suggest you get used to it"

"I-I know that, well if you say so let's just get this examination started so we could finish early"

"Hehe why don't we do so, after that lets eat somewhere my treat"

Finally looking towards the crowd her voice boomed again as if it was a loud speaker. It maybe again due to magecraft.

"**NOW PLEASE FALL IN LINE! 9 in a row. Your names will be called by three and would go the the designated section to start the exam. This examination has two parts; one would be conducted in a few minutes and another one after lunch at around noon which would last depending on your skills"**

"I'll see you later you two"

Waving her hand goodbye she returned to the booth. A loud voice echoed after that.

"**Please stay in line and involve only to yourselves as to not causing any disturbance, any disturbance caused would lead me to throw you out, I wish to finish everything peacefully, Thank you"**

* * *

><p><strong>….Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Magecraft is like science in such a way that it still follows the laws of the world especially the law of equivalent exchange with the exception that it uses a new substance which is Prana. It is a substance what one would call a magical fluid where magical energy comes from which evolves into a new kind of energy.<p>

Prana is divided into two kinds namely the Mana and Od.

Mana is a kind of prana that exist everywhere in the surroundings. It is the life force that exist everywhere which and is replenished naturally like how ordinary humans use natural resources such as water, wind and many other more though the time it takes to replenish is longer compared to the Od. The quantity of it depends on the place and time which means though everyplace has Mana on it not all exist in great quantities due to maybe a magus nearby used it all up like what happened in the Fuyuki Fire.

Od is the other raw source of prana which comes from living organisms such as humans and animal, it is the lesser source that resides within a body of the human but unlike Mana it replenish itself much faster.

Prana is then produced from both of the Mana and Od with the use of the things that every magus have called the magic circuits.

The first exam was mainly physical test were one undergoes in a scan seeing how any magic circuits the person has. Alongside this, another scan is done with the use of mystic eyes to see what kind of magecraft a person had. It would not go onti specific details and would only categorize as Alchemy, Runic or Imprintment, Flash Air, Manipulation, Flowing and Transferring, Material Transmutation, Curses, Interference and finally Elemental Magecraft.

Normally Rin and Bazette wouldn't let Shirou take the examination because if his reality marble 'Unlimited Blade Works' was to be discovered he would be designated as a sealing target. It is impossible for one to obtain a reality marble especially in an early age without continuous study in magecraft and wouldn't go unnoticed by the magic association which would lead one to be a treat to the company. But during the exam it wouldn't go into details as to what specific kind of magic one would cast like Rin being determined that she uses Gandr shot and would only be labelled under Curses.

Bazette told the two that at most Shirou's 'Unlimited Blade Works' would just show Material Transmutation and at worst the word Phantasm which was only shown rarely would appear. Phantasm would just be ignore since it is a magecraft that brings something to the world only to be erased since it defies everything, basically a waste of prana.

Finally, being called up by the examiners each entrée proceeded in groups of three to each section at the roman like coliseum. Both Shirou and Rin along with the old man who Rin had a conflict with named Azael Lorenzo.

Lorenzo had black short hair with specks of white at his bangs, wearing glasses and had a very serious look. His face gives the mixed feeling of seeing a yakuza boss and a military commandant and emits an aura of mysteriousness. He had a medium built wearing a gray trench coat over his red polo with a single dagger slinging at his belt of his black pants.

Seeing the two teens Lorenzo sneered in annoyance but didn't talk maybe due to the warning Bazette gave. Shirou could only sigh while Rin didn't back down and only sent a glare before turning her head towards the other way and huffed.

After the three arrived an attendant who was a lady in black suit like Bazette instructed them onto the next steps to follow.

Standing side by side the three formed a horizontal line in front of the woman.

Holding her shades the woman poured mana into her eyeglasses which was apparently a magic tool.

_Scanare Completă_

A second passed and the three felt a slight change of flow in mana surrounding them which then wrapped around the outlines of their bodies. Rin and Lorenzo froze for a moment but relaxed soon after they let an abnormal source of mana touch the two while Shirou stiffened for his very keen sense of awareness of abnormality who soon also relaxed afterwards.

After a few minutes the mana in the surroundings settled down. The examiner then turned to the three and gave the results.

"Hm, Shirou Emiya, 27 magic circuits with a maximum output of 270 units of prana, quite low"

The woman gave Shirou a sceptical look for a second before turning to Rin.

Shirou could only bow down and sigh. Well he had Rin to help him through their 'Contract' but it was still disappointing though.

Rin could only smile wryly as she looked at Shirou but turned back her attention to the woman and attentively listened.

"Rin Tohsaka, 40 magic circuits with 30 sub circuits each having a maximum output of 1000 prana units"

Looking at Rin she added "hmm an excellent battle potential" which boosted her pride

Finally she turned her head to Azael and gave a curious look to the old man.

"Hm, Lorenzo Azael, 20 magic circuits?"

Just after this line was said a triumphant look appeared on her face but soon change into an annoyed one after hearing the next lines of the woman.

"I see quite an excellent output of 1000 prana units for an unnamed family"

The comment caused silence between the four for a second but soon vanished

"Now just stay still so we could finish more quickly"

She brought out a silver stone with an eye inscribed in it. It was a mystic code, tools that help magus like them to concentrate their mana to accomplish a specific purpose. From what Bazette had told them this mystique code was the one responsible for scanning what type of magecraft one used.

_Tipul de Scanare_

After the aria the silver stone glowed for a while and an abnormality in the surrounding mana was once again witnessed.

It gave them the same feeling as the one with the first scan but this time they were expecting the feeling of abnormality already that they didn't stiffen or froze.

The scan this time was quite longer though compared to the first one.

"Shirou Emiya, Material Transmutation"

After a second of doubt she gave an uninterested look and turned her head to Rin.

"Rin Tohsaka, Flowing and transferring, Curses and Elemental Magecraft"

She nodded with an approval before turning her head last to Azael

"Lorenzo Azael, Curses, Elemental Magecraft…eh? Divisions magecraft?"

She gave Lorenzo a curious look again

"Ah! I see! The Azael family was once famous for a unique kind of magecraft right? Though it was not that useful in battle and from what I heard they are already of categorized as lost lineage with lost magecraft"

Curiosity aroused from the two as they had received the information.

Being a lost lineage means that their family's history had been buried in the past and no new heir had arrived. Though Lorenzo was already an old man he can be called the heir since he was the last seen member of the Azael family. It was like what had happened to the Matou family.

Well lost lineage can still revive their pride by accomplishing new great deeds.

A lost magecraft was as it implies a kind of magecraft that no one is practicing or no one can practice.

Rin snickered from the remark of the examiner which caused Shirou to sigh. Though it was impolite of the examiner regarding her statement, and she was openly insulting Shirou too like Rin, coming from the innocent look she gave one can't really blame her.

A vein appeared on the old man's face as she gave a glare to both Rin and the woman.

"Ha! I will show you its usefulness later and make you eat your words young one!"

His serious façade was gone for a moment as he roared which caused the examiner to be startled.

"A-Ah I-Im sorry I was just excited. I would also like to judge by myself if it's useful or not, certainly not all things written in the book can be trusted"

Composing herself for a second she returned the silver ball to a cube and returned in front of the three.

An hour had already passed without them noticing and it was already lunch time.

"Hm we are now done here, please return here four in the afternoon and we'll conduct the second part of the exam. As a brief as to what will happen you will be test on your physical abilities which means a combat between magi and a sealing agent trainee"

Nodding, the two gave their goodbyes to the examiner. As for Shirou he also bowed to Azael but was completely ignored while the two blatantly ignored each other.

Wondering where to meet up with Bazette they saw the red haired beauty standing in crossed arms leaning at the entrance of the coliseum.

"Yo"

Waving her hands to the two Bazette smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>….Part 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hahaha"<p>

Three people could be seen sitting by a window in a Japanese themed restaurant. It was Shirou, Rin and Bazette.

They were chatting happily waiting for their orders. It was Bazette who was laughing at the stories of the two especially about how the exam had gone.

"Well it was as I had expected. Everyone knows that out of the types of magecraft, material transmutation was one of the useless one"

Seeing Shirou down after statement and Rin casually seeming to think of something (jewels) she quickly added on.

"But it is a useful magecraft if one had a better analysis of the structure which is your unique specialty. Besides I know you're quite strong despite your lack in talent in wide varieties of magecraft"

Despite the masculine attitude Bazette was still a beautiful lady especially when she had grown her hair. This caused Shirou to be embarrassed and had a shade of red appear on his face which made Rin stomp on his foot.

She watched with a relaxed smile as if her stressed had all been washed away.

Breaking her from this thoughts Rin spoke to her.

"Where had you been this past month? After recommending as to the dormitory manager you haven't been contacting us you know? We'd still be worried if not for the dorm manager telling that you maybe on a new journey which we know as a mission as you were always outside and rarely goes home"

"Hehe…I appreciate the thought. Truthfully I myself planned to go on a mission regarding the observer whom I killed. Apparently it is from a large organization that is famous for having conflict with the magic association but is still shrouded in a large mystery" she stated in a tired voice.

"So did you get any information about the organization?" butting in Shirou asked.

Not minding the interruption she shook her head and continued.

"Aside from the name 'Seven Deadly Sins' I have no other leads. All cases where they appeared had no witnesses and the culprit had either been killed, conducted a suicide or had escaped. The association are still investigating if it had connections with the church but I doubt it had anything to do so. As I asked for permission at the headquarters my superior told me to rest and does an easier job for the mean time which was why I was a part time errand girl for a month starting today. I had been running here and there collecting information for the past days which was why I hadn't contacted you"

She smiled and paused for a while before continuing

"Besides I know you two would had adopted quickly"

Embarrassed, Shirou and Rin a slight blush appeared on their face.

*Silence*

Breaking the silence Bazette started the conversation again which snapped the two from their embarrassed state.

"So how have you two been? I mean life outside the clock tower? Had you two been adopting well?"

Smiling Rin started

"We are doing well, but we still hadn't had adopted quite well with the directions of certain places right Shirou?"

"Yeah, sad to say, we still sometimes get lost. But aside from that everything is fine. The dormitory you recommended to us was good. Low cost, large space almost everything we wanted was there"

Speaking in turns the two continued.

"I also got to know where to get a good supply of jewel in the city"

"We also got a decent part time job at the restaurant across the dorm. We started last week"

A surprised look appeared on Bazette

"Eh?! You mean the Nartiro Restaurant?"

"Yes why?" full of curiosity Rin asked.

"Haha I was just shocked to see them hire a part timer. Schedule must be hectic"

"What do you mean?"

"Well not-"

"Here's your order Mam/Sir" a lady appeared and interrupted their conversation bringing her answer to a halt.

The sight of the food caused the three to forget their current conversation and the sound of stomach growling resounded which caused the three to blush at the same time.

In the middle were three sets of bento boxes with three miso soup as a side dish. Each bento box had different food stored in it which gave a very strong and delicious aroma.

It contained a beef teriyaki, mixed cooked seafoods, Japanese rice and a tempura.

Steam was rising out of the bento boxes as if telling that it was newly cooked. This caused their mouth to water more even Rin as they still hadn't eaten anything since breakfast because of being late.

Rin recovered while Shirou and Bazette were still staring at the food in wonder.

"Uhm excuse me Mam, do you still need anything?"

"Ehem…as of now none, thanks"

Bowing the waitress left.

The three quickly clapped their hands together and said in unison

"Ittadakimasu"

*munch* *munch*

*sip*

*crunch*

The three ate in silence for a while. Shirou was not that versatile in starting a conversation while eating but he would still answer if asked for something.

As if rememberin something Rin looked at Bazette and asked.

"So…what's with the new look Bazette-nee?"p

"Ah…this?"

Holding her long hair she looks as if it was obvious to grow ones hair but suddenly remembered something.

"Sorry I forgot, I always had this hairstyle when I'm relaxing and not doing any taxing jobs like fighting, since this would just get in the way in a fight, I always cut it short. My best friend also told me to grow it again after seeing me for the past month since my she'd heard that my superiors told me to rest"

"Really? I think it's not only because of that"

Rin asked in a tone as if saying that she was hiding something which aroused Bazette's interest.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"It was because the masculine Bazette became more feminine in just a month that was unusual you know? You got the whole year past with us and you haven't grown your hair even once so there should be another reason"

Seemingly knowing where this would lead. Bazette smiled

"Don't worry Rin I won't steal Shirou from you"

She laughed hard seeing the two blushed and choked

* * *

><p>AN

It seems I made it, this was done in a rush since I want to release a chapter quickly while I still have the drive.

I would reread this tomorrow for any mistakes but it seems the result was quite good (for me)

As for** Bazette's appearance** please go to my profile for preference there is a link for the picture (it was just a fanart drawn by me which I think resulted fairly)

I know the progress is quite slow I'm still building it up since I'm writing it base on ideas that just suddenly comes from my mind. If anything is the same with other story which as far as I remember is still none I won't take any claim since I too read fanfiction but stop for quite some time already.

BTW: Sorry for bad grammar

Please Please Please

Review, Follow, Favorite for more drive.


End file.
